


【鹤白/豆白】贪（上）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 群内姐妹抽奖点的鹤白豆白的嫂子（？）文学。鹤白情侣设定，豆鹤兄弟设定。不要问为什么是兄弟但是姓氏不同，问就是一个随爹姓一个随妈姓。无3p情节。下半部分有点小车。
Kudos: 12





	【鹤白/豆白】贪（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 群内姐妹抽奖点的鹤白豆白的嫂子（？）文学。  
> 鹤白情侣设定，豆鹤兄弟设定。不要问为什么是兄弟但是姓氏不同，问就是一个随爹姓一个随妈姓。  
> 无3p情节。下半部分有点小车。

一、

七月雨后的空气，最是让人疲倦困乏的。闷热的温度里夹杂着挥之不去的潮气，给皮肤覆上了一层喘不过气的水膜。

白岩瑠姫盘腿坐在榻榻米上，兴致缺缺地看着手里的UNO卡牌，一向被朋友所调笑的“该死的胜负欲”随着汗液一起蒸发，只留下昏昏欲睡的分子在身体里流窜。他揉了揉眼睛，怎样都好了，好想睡个午觉啊。话说回来，明明是来神户见恋人的家长，怎么会发展成陪着男友兄弟俩一起玩桌游的局面呢...…白岩扭过头打了个呵欠，漫无边际地想。

"啊，瑠姫哥哥是困了吗？"豆原一成看着白岩眼睛里因为困意泛起的水气，有些不好意思地问。

鹤房汐恩闻言抬头看了一眼身边的恋人。他好像是困了，把手肘支撑在矮桌上，托着自己想要低下的头。鹤房放下了手中的卡牌，把白岩搂在怀里，"是啊，你的瑠姫哥哥要和你的汐恩哥哥睡觉了，麻美小朋友可以出去啦，记得关上门。"

白岩轻轻拍了鹤房一下，又对豆原说，"别听你哥瞎说。不过现在太热了，等下午来电了再开着空调一起玩吧？一定帮你赢过你哥。"

豆原知道后面就没有自己插足的余地了。他点了点头，收拾好了卡牌，说着"那我也去睡午觉了"，然后慢慢走了出去，顿了一顿，关上了门。

二、

鹤房用脚把矮桌踢到一边，搂着白岩躺在了榻榻米上。他把头埋在白岩的颈窝，又不老实地舔弄起爱人颈侧裸露的肌肤。他的体温比自己低一些，可是却敏感得很，稍微一些带着爱欲的触碰就会溅起火星，烧热他清冷的身体。

白岩本来就热得烦闷，他转过身，面对着鹤房，拍掉了鹤房想要伸进他睡衣的手。他换上一副正经的语气，却又软软地说，"别闹，我是真的热得难受。"

鹤房听他这么说，也不再逗白岩了。他看着白岩的脸，突然觉得就这么拥抱着过一下午也没什么不好的。

"说起来，伯父伯母怎么突然今天去拜访亲戚了？是不是不喜欢我呀。"白岩闭着眼睛，轻轻地问。

"瞎想什么呢，他们是太喜欢你了，这才想给我们留二人空间。"鹤房揉了揉恋人柔软的发丝，"毕竟瑠姫昨晚也忍得很辛苦吧？害怕被他们听见什么的。"

"你还说！"白岩恼羞成怒地睁开眼睛，"本来这种房子隔音就不好，要是隔壁的一成君听见了，我要怎么面对他呀……"可是他见鹤房只是看着他笑，又不搭话，感觉自己好像小题大做了些，于是也弯起嘴角笑了。

"不过话说回来，比起你这个亲哥哥，一成君好像更喜欢我些呢。之前他来东京和我们住的那段时间，好像也是和我更亲近些。"白岩略带点得意地说。

鹤房也乐得顺着他的话，"对对对，别说我弟弟了，我爸爸我妈妈我妹妹都更喜欢你，满意了？"

"那你呢？"  
"我什么？"  
"你也是更喜欢我吗？"

鹤房坐起身，又低头亲了亲白岩的唇角，"我呀，我更喜欢空调。"

白岩的眼神暗了暗，前一秒还满怀期待的自己就像个傻子。他想说些什么，又没了心情。"随便吧。再不出门你的同学聚会可要迟到了。回来记得给我带盒草莓牛奶。"说完他又翻个身，拉下了带着冰袋的眼罩，继续他这个没有入睡的午休。

三、

豆原一成站在鹤房的房间门外，有些手足无措。

明明只是想进去拿回自己落在里面的手机而已。如果是鹤房在午睡，豆原才不会顾忌，或许还会在取回手机后，拍两张哥哥冒着傻气的睡相。然而里面睡着的是白岩，那个抬眼垂眸都让会让他无端在意的白岩，推开这扇门的想法就变得旖旎了起来。

不过是拿个手机，又不是要背着哥哥……"偷情"。只是当这两字出现在豆原脑海里的一瞬间，他突然感觉心里被挠了一下。他摇了摇头，又定了神，轻轻拉开了面前的和式移门。

白岩正在香甜地午睡。他睡着了，却还是有些热，盖在身上的薄毯被掀在一边。他穿着鹤房的旧T恤当做睡衣，那衣服对白岩来说大了不少，领口顺着肩膀滑下来，露出了一小片滑腻的皮肤。他的双腿就这么没有遮掩的裸露在雨后的日光下，有些斑驳的树影透过窗户洒在他的腿上，夏日的微风吹来，那些光影在他的身上跳起了舞。

豆原悄悄地走近他。他想要给白岩重新盖好那方薄毯。白岩那么瘦，总是像很容易生病的样子。要是自己是他的恋人的话，一定会每天和他唠叨几遍，让他多吃点东西，也不至于瘦的锁骨都快要戳破皮肉。

他想着，跪坐在了白岩的身边。鬼使神差的，豆原伸出了手，他想摸一摸白岩嶙峋的锁骨，又或者是那有些瘦削的肩头。指尖触碰到了附着薄汗的粘腻皮肤，却又不舍离开，他顺着睡衣的布料向下滑去，依恋地摩挲着白岩因为贪凉露出的腰身。白岩的腰甚至比女孩子还要瘦些，在他和哥哥做爱的时候，哥哥就会握着他的腰，好像是怕他逃离般地禁锢住他，然后把自己的性器送到他体内最深的地方。

是的，豆原都知道，就在东京的那个夜里，他曾透过门缝，隐秘地窥探过沉浸在情欲里的鹤房和白岩。大概是担心会让自己这个来客听见声响，彼时的白岩皱着眉，用力地咬着自己的指节。他把身体完全交给鹤房，细心打理的发丝被渗入了汗液，又随着哥哥的动作在枕头上散开。豆原觉得白岩很像曾经看过的电影里溺水濒死的主人公，他们都一样，绝望地仰着脖子，找寻可以求生的空气。

他看着便入了迷，好像眼前的一切都是一个荒唐又香艳的梦境。他就这么专注的盯着白岩，直到在恍惚中对上了白岩染上情欲的眼眸。豆原知道自己可耻的偷窥被曝光了，可是双脚却又像钉在了门口一般。他盯着白岩的眼睛，看着他和哥哥一起到达了高潮。然后他回到了房间，想着白岩的眼睛，把精液释放在了自己的手里。


End file.
